Marquis of Death
The Marquis of Death (real name: Clyde Wyncham Jr.) is a supremely powerful supervillain from Marvel Comics. He is considered by many as one of the most powerful entities to ever be created by Marvel, this is a bold statement in a multiverse populated by innumerable reality-warpers and cosmic-entities, but is largely supported by the events that took place in the saga that involved this infamous entity. The Marquis of Death's involvement in current Marvel lore is unknown but as of his defeat in the original saga he is not deceased but rather imprisoned in a mysterious room. It took the combined efforts of almost all of the heroes and villains in Marvel and an alternate version of himself to weaken the entity sufficiently for Doctor Doom (himself greatly amplified) to strike the final blow and end the Marquis of Death's reign of terror upon the multiverse as a whole. Personality The Marquis of Death is a deeply cruel and wicked entity driven by a desire to "punish" others, yet in reality he is simply a sadist who enjoys mass-murder and torture, the definition of a "mad god", while it is extremely common for reality-warpers to gain this mindset due to the omnipotent nature of their powers the Marquis was exceptional in his cruelty and made a game out of mental, physical and spiritual torture of heroes and villains alike, warping reality in horrific ways and offering false deals to bait heroes into impossible odds (for example demanding Reed to allow his own son, Franklin, to die in order to "spare" the rest of reality). Powers and Abilities The Marquis of Death is a reality-warper of near-omnipotent might and has displayed abilities such as: *Immunity to destruction, having survived the death of multiple universes. *Immense illusion-casting, making Doom believe he was victorious and living a grand "paradise" for years - when in reality only 5 seconds had passed and Marquis happily broke the illusion to mock Doom. *Ability to share memories of events he had caused across the multiverse, such as forcing the Human Torch to watch every single way he had killed Susan Storm across multiple realities. *Immunity to ageing, having travelled for billions of years across multiple universes. *capable of wiping out entire armies of heroes and villains with a single hand gesture. *Capable of inducing supernovae in all stars in a single universe, with very minimum effort, resulting in destruction of said universe. *Alteration of others, such as turning Doom's heart to stone and his blood to acid. *Mastery over time, capable of tossing Doom millions of years into the past. *Manipulation of conceptual entities such as Eternity and Death, allowing him to create his own abstract entities. *Near omniscient knowledge of infinite universes and possible time-lines (though not complete omniscience, as he did not forsee Doom's return). Gallery marquis-battle.JPG marquis-cosmic.JPG marquis-destruction.JPG Marquis-arrives.jpg Marquis of Death.png Trivia *The Marquis of Death is considered one of the most powerful reality-benders in all of Marvel, far beyond the capabilities of Franklin Richards or Mad Jaspers, limited only by the fact he is not officially part of mainstream "canon", only existing in a limited series. Category:Mutants Category:Supervillains Category:Homicidal Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Cataclysm Category:Deal Makers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Creator Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Terrorists Category:Torturer Category:Omniscient Category:Pure Evil Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Deceased